Unusual
by Kamen-Oh
Summary: Yugi age 16 and Mai age 24 were two people with a few differences, but a lot of similarities. Can they find in each other the love and companionship they each have been searching for? What will others say? Can they be happy together? Warning: Lime
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. That would be NAS. All characters are creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

Unusual:

Chapter 1: When will we meet again?

Muto Yugi laid beside the mighty oak tree he and his friends had picked to be the epicenter of their campsite. Unlike his friends who all managed to fall into a blissful sleep, Yugi's eyes were wide open and gazing at the stars over the island he resided. The young duelist had far too much on his mind to even entertain the possibility of sleep; that and Jonouchi's snoring was comparable to sand paper rubbing against his ear drums.

Yugi assumed that beating Panik would put his mind to rest, but it did no such thing. He felt the voice of his puzzle guide him and he watched the spirit nearly kill Pegasus's eliminator. In all honesty Yugi didn't know if Panik lived, and he was too afraid of the answer, so he wouldn't ask the spirit even if he knew how. All the duel truly did was remind Yugi of how dangerous the fight to save his grandfather could become, and who or what may be lurking in the shadows of the night.

Almost in perfect synchronization with his thoughts Yugi heard the sound of someone, or something rustling through some distant bushes. He snapped his head, and fear glazed eyes towards the sound and saw a purple leather clad, violet eyed, blonde haired woman fall from the bushes, and hit the forest floor with a thud.

* * *

><p>Mai mentally groaned as she laid on the dirt and grass after her impact.<p>

_Damn it_ she thought as she wiped the dirt from her jacket.

"Are you okay Mai-San?"

Mai was surprised when she heard the familiar voice and saw its owner standing over her with an honest look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine." Mai said defensively as she quickly rose to her feet before one of her heels decided it has been damaged enough and collapsed; allowing her to stumble and collapse right on top of her fellow duelist.

Yugi felt some pain as he hit the ground however he found comfort in the two soft mounds of feminine flesh his head was in-between. Muto Yugi was a teenager with very little experience with females. Often because of his height and stature girls would pass him by, and not give him the privilege of a second glance. This moment was the most intimate contact he had ever had with a woman, and he prayed he could control the rampant hormones of his teenage body. Yugi was thankful and maybe a little disappointed when Mai lifted herself off him and turned her attention to her shoes.

"Fuck!" Mai exclaimed as she came to realization that one of her heals had broken off her shoes. _I loved this pair. _She thought.

"I-I'm sorry" Yugi said as he sat up off the island ground.

Mai turned her attention back towards Yugi and arched an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?" She inquired. "You didn't do it." She reminded him.

"R-Right" Yugi replied with a cheap smile as he rubbed the back of his head. He felt compelled to apologize since he took joy from Mai's misfortune.

"You okay chibi?" Mai asked.

"I-I'm alright." Yugi answered. "What about you?" He asked while doing his best to keep eye contact with her, and not stare at her bust held in her corset that for some reason was not tied as tight as it usually was. Not that Yugi made a habit of staring.

"I'm having one hell of a night." Mai replied. "I ruined my clothes, almost lost everything that I have been working for, and played the damsel in distress to be saved by someone half my size and age!" Mai exclaimed with the power of all the pent up frustration of the night's events.

"Oh… I see." Yugi replied.

"Oh my god" Mai said when she realized what she had let escape from her mouth. "Yugi I'm so sorry!" She added. Though Mai wore a very cold mask on the island of duelist kingdom she did care about how people felt, and most of all the interest of fairness. She knew it wasn't very to put Yugi in the uncomfortable position he must have felt himself in.

"It's okay" Yugi replied.

"What? Why… aren't mad at me?" Mai asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Anger is a waste of time. I try not to succumb to it as much as I can, but I fail a lot more than I like to. I understand how hard it is not to give in, and how good giving in can feel." He replied.

For a brief moment Mai's jaw hung open. She wasn't too sure if her ears were being honest with her. A kid was able to a question of hers in a manner that was more understanding, and more intelligent than any adult who had ever spoken to her before.

"By the way" Yugi added. "I don't think I'm half your age."

"How old are you?" Mai asked without much thought.

"Sixteen." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Mai replied.

"You thought I was younger didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"Twelve or thirteen" Mai answered honestly.

"I get that a lot." Yugi answered with a small laugh as he pushed himself off the ground and offered a hand to Mai who accepted. "So that would make you twenty four." Yugi noted.

"Clever boy" Mai replied as she planted her feet firmly on the ground. "How long would have that taken Jonouchi to figure out?" Mai asked.

"He… uh… would have gotten it eventually." Yugi said as he rubbed his head and earned a laugh from Mai.

"So… you must not be tired." Mai noted.

"Not really" Yugi replied. "I have a lot on my mind. What about you?"

"Same here" Mai answered. "Plus I… um… yeah same here" she answered with a thick awkwardness present.

"Ok" Yugi replied. "You didn't twist your ankle or anything did you?"

"I'm fine" Mai assured him.

"If you don't mind me asking… why were you walking through the bushes?" Yugi before Mai shifted her sight to the ground.

"It's a little embarrassing." Mai answered.

"You don't have to go on. I understand." Yugi said.

"You seem to do that a lot." Mai noted.

"Do what?" Yugi asked.

"Understand" Mai clarified. "You seem understand a lot of things."

"N-Not as much as the next guy" Yugi replied.

"Now you're being either modest or oblivious. You're not like other people. We have just met but I have seen you duel. You have the ability stop, observe, and adjust to your surroundings. It's a valuable skill. That's why you can duel the way you can, and that's why I'm still on the island." Mai explained.

"That's… very kind of you Mai." Yugi said.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Mai asked.

Yugi nearly froze at the question. "I'm sorry! It's just since I've met you, you never seemed very… complementary."

"So you're saying you took me for a bitch?"

"No not at all!" Yugi replied franticly. To his surprise Mai began to laugh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. You're cute when you're flustered." She said. "I wouldn't blame you if thought I was. I made a point while I was here to give off that impression." She added.

"Why would you do that?" Yugi asked her while choosing not to adress the fact Mai just called him cute.

"I think you can infer." Mai replied.

"I could, but I would rather listen to someone than relay on my own assumptions." Yugi countered.

"I'll tell you what. If you want to talk some more than come to my camp with me. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Mai purposed.

"I would like that." Yugi replied.

"Come on then" Mai said with a smile and gentle pat on Yugi's back before the two walked towards her campsite.

Mai was somewhat relieved that she had found Yugi when she had, or that Yugi had found her. The altercation with Panik had left her more shaken then she would like to admit. Every sound the forest led her to believe she was in danger. She didn't like to rely on people and even tried her best to avoid them whenever possible, but now she found herself being very thankful for the company of a teenager. Mai meant it when she said Yugi was not like other people. She hadn't met anyone like him before. He was hard to describe yet at the same time very easy to. He had a very calming domineer and a kind sprit, however Mai had also seen a different side of him when he dueled. When he was on the field he was calculating, malicious, and even arrogant to a degree. She admired his dueling persona to an extent, but she felt much more intrigued by the Yugi walking beside her.

Yugi found himself in a position he rarely found himself in. He was comfortable talking to a girl. However he knew "woman" was a more fair description. He didn't know how but he felt much more confident and secure than he usually was around the opposite gender. Even sometimes during a conversation with Anzu Yugi would feel awkward and at a loss for words. The fact Mai was older than him didn't register in his mind as much as someone would predict. Yugi always felt more at ease talking with people older than him rather than people his own age. He figured it was due to him being raised mainly by his grandfather. He also assumed that was why he was quick to think about woman in ways that some would call… inappropriate in most settings.

* * *

><p>It didn't take the pair long to reach Mai's camp. The camp design was relatively simple. Just one tan tent and a violet and white checker board picnic blanket were placed under a few trees of a species neither of them could name. However the camp's main benefit was the stunning view of the glistening nighttime ocean before them.<p>

Mai let out a loud exhale before she sat on the blanket and patted the empty stop next to her.

"You picked a good spot." Yugi commented as he sat down. "The water is beautiful."

"It is. The ocean always calmed me down. When I was your age and whenever I felt terrible I always drove down to the beach and stared at it from my car until I felt better." Mai reminisced.

"You had a car at my age?" Yugi asked.

"I come from a wealthy family. I… guess you could say I was lucky." Mai said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Part of Yugi wanted to know what the source of Mai's bitterness was, but he didn't want to pry.

"I need a drink." Mai said. "You want one?"

"Sure" Yugi answered.

"Be right back" Mai said before she entered her tent.

While she was opening her cooler stowed away in her tent he couldn't help but think about how surprising Mai's kindness was. Honestly he did find her bitchy and maybe even a little shallow as a person. Mai was slowly proving to be a more complex person than he originally thought. He was reminded once again how he didn't like to rely too much on his own assumptions. For the simple fact they could be wrong.

He turned his head and saw Mai exit her tent with a wine bottle in one hand, and two of the appropriate glasses in the other. She sat down and motioned her hand with the glasses towards Yugi who reluctantly took one. Before he said anything Mai filled his glass with red wine.

"Mai-San… I don't know if I should drink this."

"Didn't you say you wanted one?" Mai asked.

"I didn't realize by "drink" you automatically meant something alcoholic." Yugi replied.

Mai laughed. "Oh my god you're so innocent!" She said as she pinched one of his already blushing cheeks. "Go ahead. There's no drinking age on this island."

"Well… why not?" Yugi said before he took a sip. "This is pretty good."

"Cheers" Mai said before she and Yugi touched their glasses and took a drink.

"Mai-San… There's something I wanted to ask you."

"I'm listening." Mai replied.

"I was wondering… why are you being so nice to me so suddenly?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"You were nice to me when you had no reason to be; even before Panik showed up you've treated me kindly while I acted like a stuck up shallow bitch. And… there is one more reason, but I will only tell you if you keep it between us."

"Sure." Yugi replied.

"To be honest I invited you here partly because… I can't believe I'm about to tell you this." Mai said.

"What is it?"

"I was… scared." Mai confessed. "I was afraid of being alone after the duel I constantly thought someone was watching me."

"Does that have anything to do with why you were walking through the bushes?" Yugi inquired.

"Not really… when Panik grabbed me I… dropped something."

"What was it?"

"Something very valuable to me… I'd rather not talk about it." Mai answered.

"Ok" Yugi replied. "Can I ask you something else then?"

"Shoot"

"Well… why do really act so cold to everybody?" Yugi asked bluntly.

"Because I want to prove to myself that I could do this on my own. I-I want to know that I could make something of my life. I-I-I don't want anybody's help." Mai said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Mai-San I'm sorry!" Yugi said franticly. He expected Mai was cold just because she didn't want to be pestered by duelist who intrested more in the structure of her body than her deck.

"No… It's not your fault. I just didn't want to get attached to anyone and lose them." Mai confessed.

"Why would you think that would happen?"

"During my teen years I had a lot of… issues. I wrestled with depression so many times, and I always turned to one person with all my problems."

"Who?"

"My little sister Mana. She was the only one who ever listened to me, and was the only one who knew how to make me smile when I was feeling so low that suicide felt appealing. Some days I would come home crying and she would always tell me to head to the ocean, and talk to her when I was calm. But then… then…"

"Mai-San you don't have to go on…"

"I want to." Mai replied. "Our parents died when she was sixteen. I was nineteen."

"I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be. They were both pricks. They didn't give a damn about either one of us. At the time it only added to my mess of emotional problems, and eventually it became too much for her to endure. She said my negativity was destroying her, and she had to leave if she was ever going to have a chance at finding happiness."

"That's horrible!" Yugi replied.

"I can't blame her. If I was just stronger… she wouldn't have left, and that creep Panik wouldn't have made such easy work out of me."

"Mai-San" Yugi said as he took a hold of one of Mai's hands. "Don't talk about yourself like this. You are strong. You have the strength to talk about what you feel while other people would just let them slowly destroy themselves. That is strength. And if you need someone to talk to just come to me and I'll listen."

"You don't have to do that." Mai said. "I won't be able do anything in return for your generosity."

"Wanting something in return is not what friendship is about Mai-San." Yugi replied.

"Do you… consider me a friend?" Mai asked.

"I do." Yugi replied.

"Then why do you keep using San?"

"I didn't want to be rude." Yugi explained.

"Call me Mai." She said before she took another sip of wine.

"Ok Mai." Yugi said before he took a sip as well.

"You know Yugi… I… never had too many friends besides Mana. It… means a lot to me that you would treat me as such." She said before another sip of wine. Mai then took a moment and stared at her younger friend. She admitted to herself that she was heavily attracted to him. He certainly wasn't the tallest man she ever had feelings for, but in her eyes it wasn't even enough of an issue to call it a short coming. He was easily the kindest person she had ever cared for, he was sensitive, and Mai swore she could get lost in his eyes. They were only a few shades different than her own and she found them beautiful. She adored his hair and the effort she assumed he must have put into it. As she examined his body she realized she was becomingly increasingly attracted to it. At that moment she had trouble taking her eyes off his lips. "Hey Yugi"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to kiss you right now?" Mai asked.

"What?" Yugi replied.

"What would you say?" Mai asked.

"I… wouldn't know what to say."

Mai gently rested her hand on his cheek. "Then don't say anything." Mai whispered before she brought her lips to Yugi's. Her eyes were closed while Yugi's were wide open. He thought he had slipped into dream. Mai was kissing him. The first kiss he had ever received. "How was that?" Mai asked when she pulled away after a moment or two.

"Wow…" Yugi replied.

"Good I take it?"

"Would you say if… I said I wanted to do that again?" Yugi asked.

"I wouldn't say anything."

This time Yugi brought his lips to Mai's and did his best to replicate her actions.

"You're not half bad Yugi." Mai commented. "When was your first kiss?"

"A couple seconds ago." He confessed.

"Really? Must be natural ability" Mai assumed. "I'm surprised Anzu-Chan has gotten to you yet."

"Anzu? We don't have that kind of relationship."

"What is your relationship?" Mai wondered.

"She is my best friend." Yugi answered.

"In that case… when the tournament is over would you consider… making this relationship more intimate?"

Yugi replied with wide eyes of shock. "What did you say?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Mai asked bluntly.

Yugi heard Mai but he couldn't believe her. She was a beautiful, fun, and complex woman eight years older than him. "You want to go out with me?" Yugi asked.

"Why else would I be asking?"

"The wine maybe?" Yugi purposed.

"Alcohol doesn't make me do things I don't want to do. It makes me do the things I would be afraid to do. And I want to get to know you more. I like you. I enjoy the thought of having you as a friend but… I want to be a little more than that." Mai explained.

Yugi had no more reason to skeptical. Mai wanted him. The young duelist still couldn't believe it. "In that case… I would love to… but I… don't know if it would be entirely legal..."

"Yugi you are an adult." Mai answered. "You are possibly the most mature person I have ever met, so there is no reason we should be in a relationship if we want to. Plus don't forget the national age of consent is thirteen."

"That's true ,but in some prefectures it's still illegal." Yugi replied.

"Are you saying all of this because you don't want to be with me?" Mai asked. "If you don't want to I can understand just don't lie to me."

"No! I want to be with you!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Prove it." Mai countered.

"Prove it?" Yugi asked.

"Prove that you want me." Mai said.

"I-I'll do anything you ask me too." Yugi replied.

"Anything?" Mai asked mischievously.

"Anything." Yugi confirmed.

Mai pondered for a second. "Show me your dick."

Yugi couldn't think of any words to respond with. He knew what he had to do and he couldn't believe he was about to do it. He first unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, and unbuttoned his pants while Mai waited patiently. With one swift motion Yugi's pants and underwear were around his ankles.

Mai's eyes went wide when they focused on object of her curiosity and desire. "Wow… impressive" Mai said as she took Yugi's manhood in her hand and began examining it.

Yugi instantly began stiffening as he let soft moans escape while Mai moved her hand "Does this prove it?"

"I never doubted you for a second." Mai confessed. "I just wanted to see you get all flustered again, but when you offered to do anything I couldn't pass up that chance." Mai explained as she gave Yugi a tug.

"You're cruel!" Yugi teased as he become fully erect.

"I guess I am. Let me make it up to you." Mai said before she took the head of Yugi's manhood in her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Yugi moaned. It was clear to him that Mai knew what she was doing. As her tongue ran across his manhood he bit his fist so he wouldn't scream. When she started to bob her head up and down, and he could feel the wet warmth of her whole mouth he knew he wouldn't last very long. When she increased speed he knew he was almost done. "Mai…" Before he could warn her properly he had already reached his climax in her mouth. To his surprise Mai only increased her force and speed.

When Yugi could feel himself completely empty Mai took her mouth off him and looked right into his eyes of amethyst.

"Done already?" She teased.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Mai assured him.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Mai replied. "I think you should get back your friends. You know they won't be able to do anything without you."

"How could I just leave after that?" Yugi replied.

"Don't worry I said you can go." Mai assured him. "But next time you're not going any ware until you've done something for me."

"When is next time?" Yugi asked as he reapplied his pants.

"Once the tournament is over, and don't forget when the sun comes up we are opponents again." Mai reminded him.

"I understand." Yugi replied.

"I really don't want to ask this but can we keep this a secret for now? Just until the tournament is over" Mai said.

"I had a feeling we would need to anyway. This may still be illegal after all." Yugi answered.

"Hot isn't it?" Mai joked.

"I guess so" Yugi answered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mai said as she watched Yugi head back to his camp.

* * *

><p>If Mai could make one wish at that moment it would be Yugi would spend the night with her. She wasn't afraid of being alone. She just wanted to hold Yugi in her arms, and a part of her also wanted Yugi to hold her as he became a man. As she was growing increasingly fond of Yugi she also was becoming more curious about his dark side she saw whenever he dueled. She wondered which side Yugi would show in the bedroom. Would he be kind and gentle, or dominate and forceful. Mai of course knew above all he would be inexperienced, but she had a feeling he would be a quick learner.<p>

Curiosity of guilt ran through her mind. She wondered if she should feel wrong in regards to having sexual fantasies about a sixteen year old who appeared thirteen. That was the first time she really thought about his age. Whenever he spoke that detail always seemed to quickly leave her mind. Since she first met him she always noticed a mature presence about him. He carried himself and treated himself like an adult. Tonight she learned everything she suspected was correct; along with the fact while Yugi was short he was just as "big" as other men she had been with. It wasn't something she cared much about but it was a nice addition. Mai was surprised how aggressive she was in that situation. She didn't think it was the wine that pushed it her. It usually took three or four glasses until her primal desires took control. She was just so curios about what Yugi looked like under the belt. Thanks to her actions she also learned that red, black, and gold all must have his natural hair colors.

With all things considered Mai saw Yugi as an adult, and she felt completely just in wanting a relationship. He was the first person in three years that made Mai not want to bask in solitude. The only thing Mai had to do was wait until her and Yugi could met again.

* * *

><p>Yugi still couldn't believe what happened as he made his way back to his camp. He experienced his first kiss and much more from a woman he silently admired but considered a fantasy at most. Yugi didn't realize that comforting someone when they needed it could have such an outcome as the one he experienced with Mai. He couldn't let Mai just wallow in her own misery while he knew he could at try to help. Little did he know he would be able help her so much. While they talked he was able to learn so much about her. He was sure nobody would be able to expect that Mai had what seemed like a complicated past, or had a very noble intention of being on the island.<p>

Yugi could understand why she put on her mask of deceit while she was here but he didn't agree with her doing it. He was never afraid of turning to other people for help and did it quite often. He didn't know what he would do without their support. He respected Mai's goal because he knew how hard to stand alone. There were several years of life during which he considered himself alone. He Anzu didn't see much of each other for a time since they went to different middle schools. During that time he still lived with his parents and he found himself home alone often.

When he heard Mai talk about her parents he couldn't help but think about his own. When he was younger his parents seemed to always be there for him and he loved them deeply. As he got older their jobs seemed to take over their lives. He saw them less and less frequently, and he could see the decay of their relationship with him and each other that translated in dark circles under blood shot eyes and angry demeanors. He was overjoyed when he went with his grandfather since they both knew they barely had time for each other much less themselves. He could still remember those years he spent a lot of time alone in that small two bedroom apartment more than he would like to.

Yugi realized his mind was more active since he met up with Mai, and his body was still tingling with the after effects of his orgasm. He laughed when he knew he had no chance of sleeping that might. He would be far too busy thinking about his grandfather and when him and Mai would meet again.

* * *

><p>Here is the start of something new. Let me know what you think.<p>

つづく


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. That would be NAS. All characters are creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

Unusual:

Chapter 2: Comfort

Yugi shot out of bed at his nightmare's end. His back felt like the ocean just outside the castle walls. His sweat stained his clothes, as the dream stained his mind. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he didn't have the ability. His mind was racing with his fears about the coming day. He had to fight for the fate of his grandfather, along with the fate of Kaiba and Mokuba. Yugi knew he could very well loose his own soul tomorrow if he wasn't careful.

Suddenly as Yugi regained connection with the physical world he realized a moist cloth rested between his legs. He brought his hand to his forehead and felt a surprising cool feeling. As his head rubbed his head, a cool hand rubbed the back of his hot neck.

"Yugi..." He heard. "Are you okay?"

Yugi turned his head and met a pair of eyes that belonged to the blonde haired woman kneeling at his bedside. "Mai?" Yugi asked. He brought a hand to her face, and felt a single tear on her cheek. "W-Whats going?" He asked.

"Ssh," Mai replied softly. "Everything is okay." She said as he laid a hand of hers on his own.

With the feeling of Mai in his hands Yugi was slowly beginning to understand he was no longer dreaming. "What are doing here? And w-why are you crying?"

"I was just getting a little nervous." Mai confessed. "You we're tossing and turning in your sleep, and you wouldn't wake up no matter what I did." She explained.

"How long have you been in here?" Yugi asked.

"About an hour and a half." Mai guessed.

"That long!" Yugi exclaimed. "Wait... why did you come in here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Mai replied. "And I..."

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you..." Mai confessed. "I've been so worried ever since I dueled Tea outside the castle. I almost collapsed when I saw you on the ground... I didn't even know what happened yet, and all I wanted to do was hold you..." Mai explained as Yugi's heart began to warm up. "I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Go ahead." Yugi said.

"Hush Yugi... You just woke up." Mai reminded him as she rubbed her hand down Yugi's back. "Uh Yugi..." Mai said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I think you need to loose the shirt." Mai said. "You're drenched."

"Oh... right," Yugi said with blused cheeks. He began unbuttoning his shirt, while his female counterpart stared on and didn't let herself blink. "Mai..."

"Yes?" Mai said as she raised her eyes back to Yugi's.

"You're staring at me..." Yugi said as her cheeks became a deeper red.

Mai let out a soft laugh. "Are you surprised Yugi-Chan?" She said in higher voice.

"Well..." Yugi replied. "A little yes."

"Why?" Mai said with a playful tone.

"It's just... nobody's ever... watch me undress before..." Yugi confessed.

Mai let out a harder laugh. "You're so innocent!" Mai exclaimed.

"Ssh!" Yugi replied. "Everyone else in the castle is sleeping." Yugi reminded her.

"I can't help it!" Mai replied in a softer tone. "You're just so cute." Mai said as she pinched one of his already red cheeks. "I can just eat you up!" Mai said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before long her eyes traveled down his body. "Here," Mai said as she began unbuttoning Yugi's night shirt. "I'll take care of this."

Though Yugi was still very warm, his skin began to freeze when Mai began undressing him. He was comfortable around her, but he was still quite nervous. His relationship with her was so new, and it was the first of its kind for him. He didn't know what do.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Mai asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Yugi replied.

"Your shaking." Mai explained. "Are you okay?" Mai asked as she brought the back of her right hand to Yugi's forehead.

"I'm fine..." Yugi attempted to assure her. "I'm just nervous..." He confessed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Mai assured him. Mai continued to undress Yugi, and as more of Yugi's skin was exposed, Mai's eyes became wider and wider. "Wow..."

"What?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Yugi... You're in great shape..." Mai said as she slipped his shirt off his arms and back. Her eyes would not break from the sight before her. Mai honestly did think Yugi woud be a muscular man, but she was face to face with his clear skin, broad shoulders, washboard stomach, and surprising thick arms, all handled in a relatively small frame. "Why do you hide all of this?" Mai asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"You should really show this off more." Mai noted.

"I don't know..." Yugi replied.

"Oh come on." Mai pleaded. "I'll tell you what," she began. "Once we get off this island we'll go shopping. I know just were to take you."

"I don't really have that much money..." Yugi said.

"Oh hush!" Mai replied. "It's my treat." She added.

"Mai... are you sure? You don't have to do that." Yugi replied.

"I know," Mai said as she brought a hand to Yugi's face, and started closing the distance between his and her own. "I want to." She whispered as their noses mad contact.

Yugi wasn't sure what to do, but his instinct told him to meet her lips with his own. He was nervous but he moved his head softly, and eventually there lips made contact. Mai returned his advance. Their movements were slow, but the feeling was sincere. Mai's tongue met Yugi's lips and he gladly opened them for her. Their exchange remained remained sincere, and they did not begin burning in the flames of their own desire. After a few more moments past, their lips parted.

"Not bad for a rookie." Mai joked.

"Thanks." Yugi said with a small blush. He rubbed the back of his head before a thought came to the forefront of his mind. "Mai... about tomorrow..."

"Yes?" Mai replied.

"Will the outcome of what happens tomorrow affect anything between us?" Yugi asked.

"Huh... I haven't really thought about it too much." Mai said. "It's just a duel. I figured dueling would be a common part of this relationship." She confessed.

"I guess you're right." Yugi replied.

"Hey" Mai said. "Tomorrow the better duelist will win. I'm excited."

"Me too." Yugi confessed.

Mai planted a small kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad." She said. "Tell you what," Mai began "If you win..." She said as she ran a finger down his bare chest. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"And w-what if you win..." Yugi said with a blood red face.

Mai moved her mouth to Yugi's ear. "I'll take what I want..." Mai whispered as her finger ran across the bulge in Yugi's pants.

"O-Ok..." Yugi muttered as beads of sweat began to run down his face.

"Oh!" Mai softly exclaimed. "You're sweating already..." She observed. "You know we don't have to wait..." She told you as she began to rub the bulge, that at this point was pulsating.

"W-What ever you want to do Mai..." Yugi managed to let out.

"Then I... say," Mai said before she gave Yugi a quick peck on the cheek. "We wait..."

"Oh..." Yugi replied with disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Mai said. "I want you to be more comfortable before we move to the next level." She explained. "I don't want you to be nervous."

"It's just that..." Yugi began. "I've never been with a woman before and..."

"I understand." Mai said. "We'll take it slow ok?"

"Ok." Yugi replied.

"I'm... sorry about what I did the other night..." Mai said.

"Why would you be sorry?" Yugi asked.

"I shouldn't have done what you weren't ready for..." Mai said.

"I'm ready for you Mai." Yugi said as he rested his hand on Mai's. "I'll do my best to keep up."

"I'm so glad." Mai replied before she noticed the time. "I should probably get going. We both need our rest."

"Yeah we do." Yugi agreed. "Good luck tomorrow."

"You too." Mai said before she gave a small kiss. "Goodnight Yugi." Mai said as stood up and turned towards the door.

"Wait Mai," Yugi said. "Before you go... could you help me with this?" Yugi asked as he ran his hand over the bulge in his pants.

"Hum..." Mai said as she looked at the time again. "I suppose I could." Mai said with a smile on her face. "It is my fault after all." She added. "What would you like me to do?" Mai said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"What do you think is best?" Yugi asked.

"I think you should whip out." Mai said.

Yugi did as he was instructed and held his stiff manhood in his hand.

"Stroke it." Mai said.

Yugi again did what he was told.

"Tell me Yugi," Mai began as she moved closer to him. "Would you consider yourself a tit or an ass man?" Mai asked.

"I love everything." Yugi replied.

"Don't be so coy Yugi." Mai said playfully. "Ever man has a preference, so which is it?"

"I guess I'm a tit man." Yugi answered honestly.

"Oh..." Mai replied. "Does that mean you want to see my tits?" Mai asked as she began rubbing her breasts.

"Yes..." Yugi nearly moaned as she began stroking himself faster.

"Do you want to see my tits?" Mai asked again in a sultrier tone.

"Yes!" Yugi replied.

"Ok" Mai said as she began undoing the strings of her corset. She slowly rocked her body back and fourth as her corset became looser, and looser, while stroked himself. Mai began to moan softly and Yugi's movements became even faster. Soon her corset fell to the floor, and reveled a violet bra underneath it. Yugi began to moan as Mai unclipped her bra. "Are you excited Yugi?" Mai asked as she slipped her straps off her shoulders. "Beg for it Yugi!" Mai said.

"Please show me your tits!" Yugi exclaimed.

Mai smiled as she tossed her bra aside, and exposed her bare chest to Yugi. "Do you like them?" Mai asked.

"I'm gonna cum..." Yugi said.

"Cum all over them!" Mai said as she kneeled next to Yugi's bed.

Yugi placed his manhood over Mai's breast right before his climax struck him. Within a second Mai's breast were covered with Yugi's sweet release.

"Um... Good boy," Mai moaned before she sucked the last drops out of Yugi's manhood.

"Do you... need something to clean up with Mai?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine." Mai replied as she pulled a white handkerchief out of her pocket, and proceeded to wipe of Yugi's release. "That was a pretty big load." Mai commented.

"Those are some pretty big tits." Yugi returned.

"I guess you're right." Mai replied as she began getting dressed. "Do you think you can sleep now?" Mai asked.

"I'll try." Yugi replied. "Thank you."

"Of course." Mai said as she give him another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Yugi replied. "Goodnight Mai." Yugi said with a smile.

"Goodnight." Mai returned


End file.
